The invention relates to a stackable tray for the storage of items.
A wide variety of desk and letter trays have been utilized for a wide variety of purposes such as holding letters, files, sheet-like papers, and many other assorted items. Further, such trays have been used to store larger objects to be later removed for usage when desired.
Frequently, such trays have been vertically stacked and are commonly found in offices as "IN" and "OUT" baskets or otherwise used for a great many purposes.